Sherman
'''Sherman' is the true main protagonist of Mr. Peabody & Sherman. Unlike Rocky and Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody treats Sherman like his son rather than his master and servant. He is voiced by Max Charles. He is also serving as the main protagonist in the sequel film Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2. Personality Sherman is a very bright boy. He is very curious, rambunctious, silly, fun loving, mischievous, and overall enthusiastic. He watches out for Peabody and wants to impress Penny. At first, he and Penny hated each other, but then they developed a strong friendship. Peabody adopted Sherman as a baby. He has a huge crush on Penny. The reason Sherman showed Penny the WABAC was because he wanted to impress her and make her like him. He appears to be somewhat of a pushover, as he allowed Penny to goad him into showing her the WABAC and to use it to travel through time. It was also shown that he obeyed Mr. Peabody to the letter, as whenever Penny asked Sherman to do something, he would always say, "but Mr. Peabody says...". However, he is good natured and loyal to those he loves, such as Penny and Mr. Peabody, as shown when he risked destroying the fabric of time to go back to when Mr. Peabody was alive (Sherman assumed Mr. Peabody had died saving him when in reality he had lived) despite the fact Mr. Peabody warned him that traveling to a time where you exist is dangerous in order to save him. Role in the movie Sherman is first seen joining Mr. Peabody on a trip to France, just prior to the Reign of Terror. After meeting Marie Antoinette, he strays from Mr. Peabody into the kitchens of Versailles. Shortly after, Mr. Peabody is placed in a guillotine, but manages to escape. Sherman and Mr. Peabody flee from Robespierre and his men in the sewers, and manage to get back to the WABAC and return home. The next morning, Sherman goes to his first day of school. Mr. Peabody drops him off, giving him a dog whistle. In class, Sherman innocently shows up his fellow classmate Penny, saying that George Washington never chopped down a cherry tree. At lunch, Sherman finds two new friends, Mason and Carl. Penny comes over and starts taunting Sherman, calling him a dog (She had seen Mr. Peabody drop him off earlier). She slaps his tuna sandwich out of his hand, then takes his whistle as he goes to pick it up. As Sherman grabs for his whistle, Penny puts him in a headlock, and demands he admit to being a dog. Sherman bites her, causing trouble for Mr. Peabody, who Ms. Grunion, the social worker threatens to take Sherman from. That night, Sherman expresses deep regret to Mr. Peabody as he asks him why he bit Penny. The next evening, Sherman is shocked to learn that Penny and her parents have come for dinner. At Mr. Peabody's urging, he tries to get along with Penny, but she keeps pushing him to tell her who he knew about George Washington. Sherman ends up showing her the WABAC, and tells Penny that he's not allowed to use it himself. Penny calls him a dog again, and they travel to ancient Egypt, where Penny runs off. Returning to the present to get Mr. Peabody, the two come back to learn that Penny has become engaged to King Tut. When Penny learns that wives of pharaohs are killed when their husbands die, Sherman and Mr. Peabody try to save her, but are locked inside a pyramid. As they look for a way out, Sherman mutters insults about King Tut, which Mr. Peabody takes as meaning Sherman is jealous, and that he likes Penny, which Sherman denies but unintentionally reveals. As they find a way out, Sherman steps on the wrong tile on a booby trap, and he and Mr. Peabody barely get out alive. They try to stop the wedding by having Mr. Peabody impersonate Anubis, the God of Death, to free Penny. The plan goes well until the jaw of the Anubis statue collapses, revealing Mr. Peabody and Sherman. With Penny in tow, they run back to the WABAC and escape. They run out of fuel for the machine and go visit Da Vinci for help. While Peabody and Da Vinci work on the WABAC, Sherman decides to go play with Penny for a while. They use Da Vinci's flying machine and have a great time flying it. Peabody finds out and gets very mad at Sherman and Penny. On the way home, Mr. Peabody scolds Sherman for letting Penny influence him. Penny then calls out Mr. Peabody for being a bad parent and says that Grunion is gonna take Sherman away to an orphanage, which proves to be a huge mistake. This causes Sherman and Peabody to argue and Mr. Peabody unintentionally insults Sherman by calling him a bad boy. When the three end up in Ancient Troy, Sherman angrily runs away to join the Greek Army. When Penny and Mr. Peabody find him, Sherman does not listen to Mr. Peabody's warnings about the dangers of war. When the fight starts, Sherman decides he does not want to be a soldier after all and calls Mr. Peabody for help, using the special whistle he received earlier. However, when Penny is in danger of falling off a cliff, Mr. Peabody sacrifices himself to save her. Sherman believes Mr. Peabody has died and he and Penny start crying and mourning torhe loss of their dog. Sherman however, gets an idea: they can go back to the dinner party before Sherman lost Penny so they can warn Mr. Peabody of his death and then he won't die. However, Sherman's past self arrives and Mr. Peabody is revealed to have survived the fall off the cliff. Before they can fix things, Grunion arrives and causes the two Shermans and Mr. Peabodys to morph together and cause a hole in the space time continum to tear into the sky and all the historical figures start causing mayhem around the neighborhood. Grunion decides to have Mr. Peabody arrested, as she reported to him under false accusations ajavascript:void('Cambiar a modo visual')nd pretences. Before Mr. Peabody is sent to an animal shelter, Sherman claims he would rather be a dog than a human and gets the crowd on his side and even the cops turn against Grunion. Washington, Clinton, and Lincoln also give Mr. Peabody a presidential pardon and that it's okay for animals to adopt humans. But things get worse when all the historical monuments fall out of the wormholes. Sherman decides to go to the future and fix everything. Sherman's plan turns out to be a huge success and all the historical figures and monuments are taken back to their time periods (they also bring back souvenirs from the present), and Agamemnon takes Grunion back to Greece with him forever. The next day, Mr. Peabody drives Sherman to school, and decides to cut loose a bit and stop being so protective of Sherman. Trivia * He had 4 fingers in Rocky and Bullwinkle but in the movie, he has 5 while Mr. Peabody still had his 4 fingers. * In the show Mr. Peabody adopted him when he was still a child, but in the movie Mr. Peabody adopted him when he was a baby. * In Rocky and Bullwinkle, he had a different hairdo. * The reason that he is the true main hero is that his father taught him much, he tried his best to save Penny with his father, and saved the space time continuum with much bravery and courage. * He was the only main character is Mr. Peabody & Sherman whoose name doesn't end with "y". * He was called "Shermanus" in Ancient Greece (using the WABAC). But unlike Penny Peterson. he didn't become a normal history character. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mr. Peabody & Sherman characters Category:Mr. Peabody & Sherman Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Orphans Category:Based On Category:Dreamworks Classics Category:Rocky & Bullwinkle characters Category:Heroes Category:Silly Characters Category:The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show Category:The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show characters Category:Humans Category:Those brought back to life Category:Acquired Characters Category:Non-DreamWorks characters Category:Protagonists